Traffic control equipment (e.g., traffic lights) is controlled by electronic circuitry housed in traffic cabinets. This circuitry is subject to faults caused by overcurrent and/or overvoltage conditions such as lightning. To protect the traffic control circuitry from faults, surge suppression devices have been hard wired into traffic cabinets. This is a process that requires lugs on the surge suppression device to be individually wired to the power circuitry in the traffic cabinet. In the event of a fault that exceeds the maximum rating of the surge suppression device, the device would likely be damaged or destroyed. Consequently, the surge suppression device must be replaced. However, to replace a hard wired surge suppression device, the traffic control equipment has to be disabled, the traffic cabinet has to be opened, and the surge suppression device has to be unwired, removed and replaced with another device that has to be wired to the circuitry in the traffic cabinet. Disabling the traffic control equipment often requires police personnel to direct traffic while the surge suppression device is being replaced. Thus, the length of time required to change the surge suppression device effects the safety of the driving public by disrupting the orderly flow of traffic at intersections. It also impacts cities that have to expend police time on efforts such as directing traffic instead of other more pressing police matters.
Therefore, there is a need for a modular surge suppression device that is capable of being quickly replaced in a traffic cabinet while protecting the circuitry therein from faults caused by overcurrent and/or overvoltage conditions (e.g., lightning). The present invention thus provides a surge suppression system for use with new and existing traffic cabinets that is easy to install and replace and protects the circuitry therein from faults caused by current and/or voltage surges.